Sakura's Love
by Beautiful Sakura-chan
Summary: What happens when you find a smooth, handsome man on the road and it all leads to your love life? find out whats next, voting and LEMONS! Rated M for mature.


A/N: Hey guys this is my first akasaku story so...OMG IM SOOOOO EXCITED TO MAKE THIS! xD wish me luck! im writing this as i go! i was inspired by a song that i will play in the story eep im so happy! ok so ayway the sonh is caled every me and every you i found it if you wanna here it look up hidan & sakura- every me and every you it awsome!ok thanks for reading and please review

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sucker love is heaven sent You pucker up, our passion's spent My hearts a tart, your body's rent My body's broken, yours is spent

Carve your name into my arm Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed 'Cause there's nothing else to do Every me and every you

Sucker love, a box I choose No other box I choose to use Another love I would abuse No circumstances could excuse

In the shape of things to come. Too much poison come undone 'Cause there's nothing else to do Every me and every you Every me and every you Every me, me

Sucker love is known to swing Prone to cling and waste these things Pucker up for heavens sake There's never been so much at stake

I serve my head up on a plate It's only comfort, calling late 'Cause there's nothing else to do Every me and every you Every me and every you Every me, me

Every me and every you, Every me, me

Like the naked leads the blind I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind Sucker love I always find Someone to bruise and leave behind

All alone in space and time There's nothing here but what here's mine Something borrowed, something blue

Every me and every you Every me and every you Every me, me

Every me and every you Every me, me

Sakura turned up the radio as the song played, and put her head on the back of the seat. It was raining cats and dogs as she drove down 'Cerish st.' two blocks away from her home.  
she looked out the window trying to see the road throught the hevy down pour of rain and fog that was everywhere. She turned up her windshield wipers, that helped abit but it was still hard to see.  
She squinted, and there in the mist she saw ...red eyes staring at her from the road, she was in a trance and didn't notice how quickly the eyes where getting closer till she was close enough that she saw a man dressed clad in a big black cloak with a red cloud, he was older and handsome, his black hair,long as it was, tied back in a poney tail that hung from the back of his head and his bangs that framed his face making him look even more handsome. And just as he was there he was gone in the blink of an eye droping somthing in the process.

She quickly opend the door in suprise stepping out of her car looking around the mist covered place, by then she had spoted the large scroll on the ground. "Wah..Whats this?" she said picking it up "this must be that man's...' she trailed off thinking about him made her heart race, the way he was...looking at her, with those eyes, those red eyes. after some time she relized she had been standing in the got back in her car still holding the scroll.

When she finally arived home all she could think about was that man. then she remembered she had school tomarow so she went to head off to next morning she got up in the usual way,  
tired and wanting to just go back to bed. she groggly got up and pased the scroll forgeting all about it in her rush to get up and leave for school. She soon remembered it and put it in her back pack in case that man came back to look for it.

She steped out the door and onto the sidewalk, she didnt really wanna take her car because her school was only alittle ways away. She walked aways down the road thinking about how today was going to turn out as she rounded the cornere she saw the man again, her eyes widended in dis-blieaf. "Ahh~ hey! you your the man from last night!" she said running up to him.  
"The scroll.." the black haired man said holding out his hand. "Wha? Oh! yes of corse" she took off her back pack and began diging for it in her bag. Suddenly a man in special teams force outfit stoped her.  
"Uchiha Itachi you'r coming with me for the crime of murder, and gang activity" he said. 'Gang?' sakura imeddeatly stoped "Is he talking about the infamous Akatsuki? is itachi from the akatsuki?'  
she began to panic slightly her inner was going crazy. "Quickly hand me the scroll!" itachi barked losing his cool "A-ah~! y-yes" she stamered. she quickly grabed the large scroll and tried to toss it failing and ended up opening it. Then there was a strange light a green light inveloped her and the last this she herd was a strangled "No!".

She looked around, she seamed to be in a large green light that swallowed her whole. Sakura felt a burning sensation on her chest, a very hot sting, she grit her teeth to try not to scream in pain. She looked down to her chest seeing a large dragon looking tattoo on her chest mostly visable by the red tank-top she was whereing. Then every thing went black

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A/N: hehe evil cliffy! i love these also there will be lemons in this =w= and in the end when you reveiw please pick who she would be better off ending up with Yep thats right you get to choose! you lucky duckies you lol the person with the most votes will win sakura at the end of the story!

PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON | | | | - -

\ /

\ /


End file.
